Addiction
by kikyophobia
Summary: Kagome discovers that InuYasha has an addiction she never thought he would. It soon ends up unveiling her own sinister past. With her secret life out in the open, will she find the strength to alleviate him, or will he drive her to follow his dark path?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm starting another fanfiction. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that this idea has never been used before. I hope you find it unique, and interesting. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything, and I own squat.

Chapter 1: What's wrong with InuYasha?

'I wonder where he goes.' The night was still and quiet, despite the crackling fire sparking up embers in the blanket of darkness that covered the area. Kagome strained to see in the obscurity of the night, her gaze aimed at the forest beside her. She sighed, curling further into her sleeping bag, worry engulfing her. Lately, InuYasha had been sneaking off every night, a content, almost relieved expression set on his face as he did. He never announced he was leaving or gave any explanation. He simply waited until he thought everyone was asleep, and trudged into a nearby forest.

'I wish I knew what he was up to,' Kagome thought, nearly regretting it. In a way, she was scared to find out. Still, whatever it was that he was doing caused an inexplicable metamorphosis in his attitude, and everything he did. During the day, he was persistently grouchy, even more so than usual. If he got too frustrated, he would simply vanish into a cluster of trees, his return from which seemed prolonged. The worst of everything was that he just didn't care about much anymore. He didn't constantly ramble on about defeating Naraku, or finding all of the jewel shards. In fact, he wasn't even remotely happy when they _did _find a shard.

Fighting didn't appear to please him at all either. He was lazy during battle, and virtually ended up leaving it to Miroku or Sango. He seemed to be getting weaker as well. His normal, unending strength and determination were gradually collapsing. He even made it a point to go back to Kaede's village almost every week for supplies. Not only did this slow down their journey, but it also instilled a relentless feeling of weariness among their group.

Kagome gasped, quickly clenching her eyes shut as she saw InuYasha leap down from the tree above her. She peered at him through half open lids, watching him hurriedly glance around the camp before heading into the forest. 'Why does he have to be so secretive? What could be so bad about it?' She shook the thought away. No, it had to be bad. There was no question.

She rolled to her side, clutching the sleeping bag tightly, letting herself drown in its comforting warmth. Her thoughts drifted back to the day when everything started.

_Flashback _(A few months earlier)

"And you let him leave?" Kagome was glaring daggers at her younger brother, who was quivering nervously in front of her.

"I couldn't help it, Sis!" Sota cried, throwing his arms out, as if to dramatize his statement. "He just left without a warning!" He crinkled his brows, folding his hands, and bringing them to his chest. "I'm really sorry."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "How long has he been gone?"

Sota bit his lower lip, his eyes quickly averting to the floor. "Well, he left a few hours ago. I think he went to look for you." He took a step back from his sister, fearing a sheer meltdown on her part.

"We've got to find him, then," she said, grabbing his arm, and jerking him forward.

(00000000000000000000)

There was rain, its falling shower pounding against the ground. Kagome was hysterical as she paced her living room, the reflection of her tearstained face passing through the windows as she did. InuYasha was gone. She shook her head at the thought, unable to stand it. Why didn't he come back to the house? Was he lost?

'With his keen nose, you wouldn't think he'd get lost,' Kagome rationalized. 'Then again, this era is probably filled with a ton of strange smells that he's not used to.' She let out a whimper of distress, her legs slightly quivering as she moved around the room. All of the running around that day must have caused her current lethargy and anxiousness. She had constantly been back and forth between the city and the feudal era, searching for the missing hanyou. 'Let him be safe,' she pleaded, continuing to pace, despite her protesting legs.

"Kagome, he's here!" Sota yelled suddenly as he leaned his head through the doorway to the room. He pulled back for a moment, before leading InuYasha into the room.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp as InuYasha's hazy eyes met hers. He looked exhausted in his unkempt appearance. His hair stuck out in dishevelment, and his eyes had a certain unawareness about them that she couldn't quite place. "InuYasha?"

A lopsided grin emerged on his pale face as his legs collapsed under him. He murmured her name; it was almost as if he were begging her for something. He sprawled out across the floor, his breathing becoming labored.

"InuYasha!" Kagome rushed toward him, kneeling down by his side. Placing her hand on his cheek, she could feel tears beginning to form. What had happed to him out there?

She never knew.

_End Flashback _

Kagome sat up, trying to drown the images of that day out of her head. It didn't matter how much she wanted to know; InuYasha refused to reveal any of the events that took place. There was no sense in dwelling on it now. Still, all of the changes in him didn't start until after that incident. There had to be a connection, right? Her impatience grew quickly as she thought about this. Why hadn't he told her anyway? 'I have to know,' she decided. 'I can't watch him act like this anymore.'

She slid out of her sleeping bag, mindful of the slumbering kitsune next to her. Her heart began pounding against her chest. In every sense, she knew that walking into that forest would change her life forever, a chance she was willing to take…for InuYasha.

(0000000000000000000)

Euphoria. It was an ephemeral bliss, lasting ten seconds at most. Even so, every moment of it was worth it. InuYasha smiled softly as he was overcome with this incredible sensation. He felt like every trouble he had ever had was suddenly uplifted. His brows furrowed in annoyance as the feeling began to wear off. "Damn," he muttered. "It seems like it gets shorter every time." He took a fleeting look sideways, hearing a rustling sound within the shadows of the trees.

His ears were perked, further increasing his audible range. Eyeing the collection of trees in front of him, he growled. "What the hell are you doing here, Kagome?"

She said nothing as she peered at him closely. He was holding something. She watched him put it into a small pouch that he had been carrying with him for the past few months. She was sure that that small bag tied to his sash held his secret. All she needed to do was open it. Kagome slowly let herself leave the safety of the trees. "Um…sorry," she said. "I just noticed you were gone, and…"

"Don't ever follow me again!" InuYasha snapped, his voice having a strange languidness about it. He staggered forward, almost as if he were limping. "Let's just go."

Kagome started to protest, but was stopped short as InuYasha grabbed her hand and jerked her in the direction of the camp. "InuYasha, wait!"

He mumbled something, slightly turning toward her.

"What's wrong with you?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, clearly illustrating her concern. She stared at him intensely before taking a quick glance at the pouch on his side. She reached for it.

InuYasha's hand hastily slapped hers away. "Don't!"

Kagome gasped. There was no questioning in his tone; this was a demand. "InuYasha, please? I want to know."

"No!" InuYasha backed away from her, hurrying back toward the campsite, leaving Kagome alone.

'He left,' she thought. 'He would never leave me in danger like this before. Now…' She cried softly. 'I can't stand this anymore. I have to find out what he's hiding.'

(000000000000000000000)

"We need more supplies." InuYasha gazed at the group, his arm quivering as if he were nervous about something.

"We just stocked up a few days ago," Miroku pointed out. "How can we be in need of more already?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

If possible, InuYasha began to twitch even more. "Just shut the fuck up, Miroku! I…we _need _more." He stood up, traipsing angrily toward the forest beside them.

Kagome watched him leave with an apprehensive look on her face. 'What can he possibly need that badly?' she wondered. She glanced at her backpack curiously. 'We've got more than enough supplies to sustain us for at least another week. There must be something…' Her eyes widened as she noticed a small pouch lying carelessly beside a bush. 'He must have dropped it,' she realized.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango stared at her inquiringly, noticing her friend's anxious expression. "Is there something I can do?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing." Her attention turned back to the bag. There was nothing to stop her from opening it. She rose to her feet, hesitating for a moment. Was this right? After all, this was InuYasha's business, not hers. 'No,' she thought. 'I can't think that. This is important.' She continued to move closer to the sack, lowering herself beside it when she reached it. Her hands were shaking, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Carefully, she picked up the pouch, opening it.

"Hey!"

Kagome stumbled backward as her gaze landed on InuYasha's glowering face, the bag flying out her hands. "InuYasha," she said unsteadily. "I'm sorry…I just…you're…" Her eyes averted back to the pouch.

"What the hell makes you think you have the right to go through my stuff?" InuYasha stalked dangerously close to her, picking up the bag as he did. "Don't ever touch this again," he hissed in a menacing tone.

She nodded frantically as he leapt back into the forest with the bag clutched tightly in his hand. 'Was that what I think it was?' Her thoughts drifted back to the open pouch. It was so hard to even fathom it. 'He's using drugs.' The image of the syringe flooded back into her mind. She recalled seeing pictures of such things in her health class, along with the powder-like substance she had also noticed in the bag. That explained everything, his strange behavior, the supplies, and his disappearances. 'InuYasha is…addicted to Heroin.'

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys! I just had to stop it here! The next one will most definitely be longer. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm dying to know! Please **REVIEW!** I really want to hear your thoughts before I post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Oh, and I just have to point this out. I'm aware that heroin wasn't invented in InuYasha's era. However, my first chapter clearly indicates that he gets the drugs from Kagome's era, not his. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Why?

This is a question that often crosses our minds, creating an unresolved atmosphere that seems to surround us. Kagome sighed as she was delimited by that very question. Why had InuYasha decided to try heroin? She shook her head. It just didn't make any sense. He had more pride than anyone she knew, and yet he had been persuaded to take a drug. 'InuYasha never admits he's in pain,' she thought, knowing that any drug dealer would have told him it was for relief. Surely InuYasha would never tell someone that he needed it.

She glanced up at him, fighting back a cry of distress as her eyes landed on his quaking body. Was he really that addicted? After all, they were on their way back to Kaede's village for the second time that week. 'I can't watch him destroy himself like this. There has to be something I can do.'

"Damn it!" InuYasha screamed out suddenly, his voice hitched. "We need to get there faster!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his quivering fists, picking up speed.

"Sheesh! What's the rush?" Shippo asked, perching himself on Miroku's shoulder as he stared at the back of the hanyou's head curiously. "It's not like we have nothing. Kagome said we had plenty of everything we need."

InuYasha let a deep growl escape his lips. "Well, _Kagome _needs to mind her own damn business for once!" His hands began to tremble intensely, causing him to pause for a moment. "Fuck," he muttered through his clenched jaw, taking a strenuous step forward. "I need…" His breathing became ragged as he tried to utter these words. Every inch of his body began to move in light convulsions as he knelt down to the ground, his claws grinding into the dirt.

Kagome rushed past Miroku to InuYasha's side. She placed her hands on his shoulders; she could feel his body pulsing beneath her sensitive fingertips. "InuYasha?" Her eyes softened as she massaged his arms gently. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha lifted his head, his cloudy eyes meeting hers. His face was dripping in a cold sweat, and his eyelids were hardly lifting. "Get…away from…me," he breathed in between harsh gasps. He pushed her arms away, standing up and moving toward the forest next to them. "I have…to…" He continued to force himself forward, his mind reveling. 'I don't have much left, but…I need it now.'

Kagome stopped him. "Maybe you should stay here and rest," she suggested quickly. "You look exhausted."

He ignored her, pursuing his steps toward the woods. He could feel his blood rushing throughout his body; it was throbbing in its own rhythmic pulsation. Everything in him knew that he needed this, but he didn't want to use it up, not yet. Savoring it was the most important thing at this point.

"InuYasha!" Kagome was standing in front of him now, placing her hands on her hips. Her voice began to quiver as she attempted to regain her composure. "I can't let you leave," she said, her tone firm, despite her current uneasiness. "I can't let you do this to yourself."

He shot her an icy glare. "Get the hell out of my way," he hissed, moving dangerously close to her. "And don't you dare try and stop me from leaving! I need to go!" He shoved her to the side, and moved within the evergreen of the trees.

Kagome watched in horror as InuYasha trudged off. She wanted to do something to stop him. Even still, she just sat there, her body overcome with a strange paralysis. She felt tears begin to brim her eyes. 'I don't understand. How did all of this happen?' she wondered, her thoughts again landing on the day of InuYasha's disappearance, the day everything changed. Kagome stood up, wiping away her tears. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Her gaze lowered. 'I can't…especially not when I know what this kind of thing can do to a person.'

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked quietly from behind, approaching her friend in the gentlest of manners. She glanced warningly at Miroku as he began to walk towards them; she knew that Kagome didn't need everyone impending on her at once, especially because of the way InuYasha was acting. Sango turned her attention back to the girl next to her. "InuYasha…he's…what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, her heart seemingly pounding against her own lie. "Listen, I have to follow him. I just need…to talk to him about something."

Sango nodded as she watched Kagome brush through the thick branches of the trees that led into the forest. Something was definitely wrong here.

(00000000000000000)

InuYasha's eyes glazed over with an intense lust, his gaze locked on the needle as he brought it toward his arm. He eyeballed the scar; it was just below his elbow, and was the host of his satisfaction. One word never ceased to ring in his ears when the needle touched the skin that had been hidden for so long under his now rolled up sleeve; finally. Yes, he needed this, the feeling of letting go. After all, that was how everything started, right? He let his eyes drift shut as his mind was overtaken with the memories of the day he had _finally _found a source of pure and utter relief.

_Flashback_

"Kagome!" InuYasha's feet raked across the stone ground of the city as his eyes darted around the area, taking in all of its contents. The sky was filled with dark clouds that hung heavily over the modern world. He scowled in annoyance as the wind blew past, casting a most unfamiliar and uninviting scent toward his sensitive nose; it was musty in its own filth. "Kagome!" he called out again, continuing down the road he was on, staring curiously as everything began to grow more obscure.

"Hey, you!"

InuYasha peered through the dense fog that was blanketing the ground; there was a man standing there. He had an unkempt appearance about him with his black hair in tangles, scarred skin, and grimy black clothes.

"What's the deal?" the man asked, his voice gruff. "Stop fuckin' yellin' in my alley!" His eyes trailed nervously behind him. "You got business here or somethin'?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes derisively. "I'm just lookin' for someone," he stated, folding his arms, and taking a quick look at his sword. His voice turned hostile. "If I were you, I wouldn't get in my way."

The man snorted, flashing a jeering smile. "So, you're looking for Kagome, huh?" He took a step closer, his hands finding shelter in the pockets of his dark coat. "Tell me, are you talkin' about Kagome Higurashi?"

"How do you know her?" InuYasha demanded, now clasping his hand on the handle of his sword. He caught the man in a defiant stare; it was his warning. While InuYasha held his firm gaze, he couldn't help but wonder how Kagome had ever come in contact with this man. By the looks of him, he was a shifty, conniving bastard, who had nothing to do with his life.

"You could say I used to work with her," the man said, his grin broadening. "She was a _very _good partner. In fact…" He pulled out a small pouch, tossing it to InuYasha. "Here's a gift for her."

InuYasha opened the bag, looking into it curiously. "What the hell is this?"

"What? You've never seen smack before?" The man walked forward, snatching the bag, and pulling out the syringe. "Why don't I give ya some? I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind sharing."

_End Flashback_

After that, everything was a blur, a dense fog. He could only remember agreeing to try some, and the feeling of wanting more. 'I never did give Kagome her gift,' he thought with a slight smirk. He began to push the needle downward, shivering in anticipation.

"InuYasha, stop!"

He growled, taking a foreboding glimpse at the girl standing in front of him. "I thought I told you …not to…come…here, Kagome," he said between harsh breaths, pushing the needle so it would pierce into his skin. A sigh of relief escaped him as he was injected with utter rapture.

Kagome bit her lip, grimacing. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself?" she asked, her voice soft and meek as she spoke. "Do you even know what you're using?" She eyed him carefully, frowning as a smile spread across his face.

"What's it matter?" he said finally.

"You're hurting yourself, InuYasha! That stuff is bad for you!" She held out her hand shakily. "Give me it."

InuYasha cringed and pulled away from her, clutching the needle firmly. "No way! You can't tell me that I can't have it, and then take it for yourself!"

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat. "I'm not going to use it, I'm going to throw it away," she forced out, the memory of a shadowy man flashing through her mind. "Just give it to me, ok?"

InuYasha trembled, stumbling forward onto his knees. His breathing slowed into sharp gasps. "You don't understand! I need it! I can't…just…" He jerked the bag open, quickly forcing his supplies inside it. "Just…leave me alone!"

She grabbed his shoulders, turning him toward her. "You think I'm just going to let you destroy yourself?" She shook her head, fighting back tears. "I can't! I don't want to watch this happen, not again!" The image of the man brightened; she could see his entire form now.

"I'm fine, Kagome! I don't…need you…" He trailed off as he attempted to stand up, his legs nearly collapsing under him. "I just need this," he said, his fingertips grazing across the bag tied to his sash.

"What you need is to quit." Kagome leaned forward, giving his cheek a gentle stroke. "You have no idea what it's done to you."

"No! I can't… You don't understand! I need it…I…"

"I understand perfectly, InuYasha!" Kagome alleged, pulling back slightly. "Look, you don't need it. You were just fine before you started using. Trust me, you can live without it." She held out her hand again. "Please InuYasha?"

"Fuck you," he stuttered out, rising completely onto his feet. "You don't know anything about it! How can you claim I'll be fine when don't have a clue?" His eyes were stone cold, and cut through the afternoon air. "I'm waitin', Kagome! Can you honestly tell me that you understand what's happening to me?"

"I get it, ok?" She reached for the sleeve on her left arm, and rolled it up. A glare crossed her eyes as she held out her wrist to InuYasha.

He grabbed it, tracing his eyes up her arm. Though it was faint, he could see a scar there…just below her elbow.

A/N: Muahaha! I'm in such an evil mood today. Well, what do you think about that? It seems like an interesting plot twist to me. Hehe. I came up with it during science class yesterday. I don't remember why. Anyway, please **REVIEW! **Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok! I'm so inspired right now; I can't stand it! I swear I was just bombarded with about five ideas for this story. I will continue "Our Decision", I promise, but I'm just in the mood to write this one right now. Sorry guys. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. A lot of things will be revealed.

To SplendentGoddess: I loved your review. Thank you so very much. I know it may seem a little out of character for Kagome now, but once you hear the rest of her story it will make a lot more sense. Oh, and you'll find out about the whole "money" issue in this chapter, so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 3: Frightening memories

InuYasha let his eyes flicker closed for a moment before fixating them on the scar that was imprinted on Kagome's left arm. It was so much like the one he bore, though the mark was less noticeable than his own. So she did know; she understood just how good it was. Still, one question prodded and poked at his mind. If she truly knew of the incredible sensation, then why did she stop? His thoughts clouded as he was overcome with an intense dizziness as he often was after his euphoria.

Kagome pulled her arm away from him, pushing down her sleeve. "InuYasha, are you ok?" she asked, noting his muddled expression and weary features. She moved her fingers to glide gently across the back of his head as if issuing a form of comfort for him; she knew he was weak. Her mind began to swarm with penitence. Why didn't she see it sooner? Slowly but surely, it was becoming painfully obvious that if she had recognized his addiction earlier it would have been so much easier to save him. But at this point she knew from past experience that quitting would be difficult and painful for him.

Kagome watched InuYasha's eyes drift shut and his muscles relax. 'He looks so innocent when he's out of it like this," she thought with a slight smile. Her hand moved toward the pouch on his side, and her fingers curled around it. She took a fleeting glance up at him; he was motionless, his breathing slow and restful. In the knowledge of his repose, she pulled the bag from the bounds of his hakama sash. So many memories were brought forth from its contents, such terrible reminiscing she normally refrained from undergoing. She took a deep breath, untying the string at the top of the sack, visions of her harsh childhood infusing her.

_Flashback_

Kagome stared at the flame under the spoon, its flickering light emitting a enchanting sense. Her twelve-year-old eyes held strong curiosity as she tilted her head sideways. "What is that?" she asked the man in front of her, who held the spoon firmly in his hand. His black matted hair covered his head and nearly hid his whiskered face, giving him an almost ghostly look. Despite this fact and her awareness of the dark surroundings, Kagome found herself unafraid. She glanced around the alley bathed in moonlight and then back to the spoon. Yes, everything was going to be just fine.

"This is my special gift to you, Kagome," the man said, continuing his work. "I'm doing this because I love you, you know." He proceeded to fill a syringe with liquid, his eyes glossy as he watched this action.

"I hate shots," Kagome whined. She backed away slightly, finding her back pressed against a stone wall.

The man tossed her a taunting grin. "You'll like this one, I promise." He stood up, moving toward the girl, and kneeling next to her. A look of amusement crossed his face as he grabbed her left arm and jerked it forward. He pulled a short belt out of the back pocket of his jeans, wrapping it above her elbow.

Kagome squirmed in protest as he pulled it securely around her arm. "It's too tight," she complained.

"It has to be. Now hold still, and let me do this." The man locked his eyes on the belt, waiting patiently. His smile abruptly widened, and he brought his hand up, tracing his finger over a conspicuous vein below Kagome's elbow.

She snapped her eyes shut as she noticed the needle he held nearing her arm. All of the fear that had been absent now seemed to be coming at her from every angle possible. As soon as she felt the needle penetrate her skin, she jerked away; a searing pain was quickly induced as her arm was scraped and blood emerged from it. "I don't wanna do this!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face. "I don't…I don't…"

The man's expression turned cold as he looked up at her. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her backward, completely pinning her against the wall. "You don't have a choice," he hissed, pushing the needle back into her vein. He pressed down on the top of the syringe, watching as the liquid flowed slowly into her arm.

Kagome was quickly overwhelmed with a strange sensation, a feeling of sheer ecstasy that drowned out every ounce of trepidation she held within her. It left as quickly as it came; she found herself in a daze. She didn't know what to think in her perplexed state, but for some reason that didn't bother her. Reality was a hell that needed to be escaped every so often. She smiled softly. Maybe shots weren't so bad after all.

_End Flashback_

Kagome shook her head. No, she didn't want to remember that night, that life-changing nightmare. The man had broken her trust, exposing her to something he shouldn't have; it nearly destroyed her life, and on occasion, had come close to ending it. Her gaze averted to InuYasha's slumbering form. He was beautiful, really. Looking at him now, she would have never guessed that he was involved in drugs.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she whispered as she pulled the small bag of heroin out of his sack, ripping it open. "I'm sorry." Despite her shaking hands, she poured out all of the powder, letting it settle in with the dirt. Kagome grabbed a small bottle from the bag, examining it closely. "Acid," she reminded herself. In a few quick motions, she removed the cap, dumping the fluid out. Her attention turned back to the pouch. "I guess I'll have to put this where it belongs too."

(0000000000000000)

InuYasha awoke with a start. His entire body felt numb. He was cold, and still, his form was dripping with sweat. He took in his surroundings through his misty gaze, though there was nothing much to look at. Trees were dispersed around the area, a few of which were accompanied by berry-sprinkled shrubs. Even among the company of the forest, he still felt empty, like something was missing. He pulled himself forward, wincing slightly.

"What the hell?" he spurted out as he glanced at his side. The bag was gone. His eyes darted around the tree he was leaned against. He could smell it there, the essence of his pleasure, his powder. "Kagome." Her name slipped off his lips in a deep growl that radiated with his fury.

(0000000000000000)

"Why are you so nervous, Kagome?" Miroku asked, quirking an eyebrow at his twitching companion. She had been that way ever since she'd approached the camp.

"I'm not," Kagome insisted as she knelt beside the fire, her fingers drumming across the ground. "It's just cold, that's all."

Shippo let out a loud cry of triumph. "So _that's _why you lit a fire in the middle of the day!" A warm smile cast itself over his face as he scampered to Kagome's side.

"Kagome!"

Her heart gave a violent lurch. She could hear it, InuYasha's voice. It rang, reverberating around the clearing, its harshness unveiling itself with his hoarse tone. She wanted to run; there was something about his approaching voice that invoked a sense of terror within her. This, she couldn't understand. She trusted InuYasha with her life, and had never before feared that he would inflict pain on her in any way. Had she truly lost all faith in him, or was it the knowledge of his addiction that caused her distrust?

Kagome let out a sharp gasp as she was abruptly thrust against the large stone that walled part of the encampment. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" she choked out, despite her lack of breath when she looked up to meet the hanyou's penetrating stare.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know what this is about, bitch! Where is it?"

His words were like poison, seeping into Kagome and becoming more painful with each passing second. She took a lingering glimpse at the fire, as if captivated by its light. "I'm sorry," she cooed softly.

"I don't give a damn, Kagome! Just tell me where it is!" He wrapped his hands around her neck, pressing her harder against the rock.

"InuYasha!" Sango ran to his side and yanked one of his arms back, nodding for Miroku to do the same. "What is the matter with you? Kagome didn't do anything!" she said frantically as she and Miroku dragged him backward.

InuYasha struggled against their hold, his muscles quaking. "Let me go, damn it!" He stopped himself, seeing it, the top of his bag. It was sticking out of the… "I'll kill her," he murmured menacingly. His voice grew quickly. "I'll kill her!"

"Calm down!" Miroku insisted, tightening his grip.

"But she threw it in the fire!" InuYasha thrashed violently, trying to break away. "She doesn't understand! I need it! I need it now!"

Kagome watched him in horror. It was strange; even in her most addictive stage she had never acted so aggressive against anyone. Why was it that the drug was affecting InuYasha so differently? Did it somehow spark his demon nature? She brought her hands up to her neck, massaging it gently. 'There has to be a way to stop this,' her mind pried. 'All I need to do is…cut off his supply.'

(000000000000000000)

Kagome sighed, continuing to pace her living room. They had finally reached Kaede's village that day, much to InuYasha's satisfaction—and she had, of course, followed InuYasha back to her era. Something in her heart knew that he was getting the heroin from the same place she had long ago, the alley with the man. She shivered at the memory of that disgusting area with its graffiti-covered walls and its dreary occupants. It wasn't the question on "where" that was nagging her to such an extent; it was the question of "how". How was he paying for this? He didn't even have money in his time, so where in the world did he get money from her time?

She inhaled deeply, glancing out the window. 'It should be ok to go after him now,' she told herself. She took a step towards the door.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. She'd always had a nasty way of interfering at the worst times. "Can it wait until later?" Kagome pleaded helplessly. "I was actually about to go somewhere."

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head through the doorway into the living room. "Where are you off to?" she asked, her voice unpleasantly collected.

"I was…uh…" Kagome paused. She couldn't tell her. All it would do is bring about unwanted recollections about what had happened before, the event that caused their family such destruction. "I can't talk about it."

"That's what I was afraid of," her mother said, motioning towards the kitchen. "Come with me."

There was an eerie silence that hung over the two as they walked into the kitchen, one that caused an unsettling feeling to coil itself around Kagome. Her mother was afraid, of what she didn't have the slightest idea. Still, she could see a look in her mother's eyes that had been absent ever since…

Mrs. Higurashi spoke suddenly. "There's something I want to ask you, Kagome," she said, settling at the table. She leaned down for a moment, pulling up her purse and placing it on the table. "Do you know what's in here?" She eyed her daughter intensely, her gaze unwavering.

"Money," Kagome ventured, uncomfortably aware of her mother's prying eyes.

"No, and that's why I wanted to talk to you." She folded her hands, and placed them on the table. "Do you know where all my money's been going?"

'He's stealing from my mother!' Kagome realized. 'I can't believe he would…' She cleared her throat. "I… Of course I don't know! Do you really think I would take your money?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome immediately regretted them.

"This wouldn't be the first time!" She averted her eyes, focusing them on the surface of the table before she regained enough composure to look at her daughter directly. "I want you to be honest with me, Kagome. You're not…you're not using again, are you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "No, _I'm _not."

(0000000000000000)

It was dark; an ominous obscurity encrusted every inch of the alleyway. Everything in Kagome wanted to leave, to just forget it all. Even so, she continued to press forward. 'He'll be here,' she thought, persuading herself to move toward the end of the alley. 'Just remember that this is all for InuYasha.' Her steps were abruptly stopped as the sound of voices tingled in her ear.

"Just give me it!"

"That's not enough cash, man!"

Kagome peaked around the street corner, her eyes catching a quick glimpse of InuYasha. He was holding a man against the wall, glowering at him with an intimidating stare. That man, he was… He was the very same one who had introduced her to heroin, the man who had caused her so much pain. "Father," she whispered.

A/N: Haha! I'm still evil! As much as I love this story, I'm going to have to hold writing the next chapter until after I'm done writing chapter nine of "Our Decision". Don't worry, though. I will never ever forget about this one. I love it! –huggles story- Anyway, please **REVIEW! **Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right, I'm finally working on this story again. Sorry guys. I got into writing my other story, and I couldn't concentrate on this one. I knew I should've never started two stories. I was just afraid someone would take this idea before I got to it. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own InuYasha. I'll get over it…eventually.

Chapter 4: Her body

Kagome just stared for a while, unable to look away. Though she had figured that this was where InuYasha was receiving the drugs, it had never crossed her mind that her own father was his dealer. She could hardly believe it. Even after all this time, he was still using—still dealing.

'I guess I just thought he would've moved somewhere else by now, or died from an overdose, or…' Her mind tracked off as she shook her head. 'Don't think about that,' she told herself. 'This has nothing to do with him. It's just about InuYasha.' She pressed her back fully against the wall, breathing deeply. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn't thought ahead. Kagome quickly jerked her head to peer around the corner of the alley as the sound of a man's cry reached her ear.

"All right, you can have it!" her father struggled out, shoving a large black bag into InuYasha's arms. "Here it is. Now give me my money!"

InuYasha took a step back, carrying the bag securely in his arms, as if he were holding his own life. "I don't owe you anything!" he hissed, turning around, and continuing his strides forward.

Kagome found herself paralyzed as she watched the scene in front of her; her father was reaching into his jacket pocket. 'Dad, what are you doing?' her mind cried. He held something firmly in his right hand; it glinted, even in the darkness that engulfed the alleyway. 'He's got a gun!' Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat. She did the only thing she could think to do—she screamed. "InuYasha!"

In that instant, Kagome lost all of her senses and all coherent thoughts. For a moment there was no alley, no building surrounding her—there was only a thick blackness, and standing amongst it was InuYasha. His form was shining, and all she could do was run closer to his light. Then she heard it, the shot. The intense ringing of it in her ear never seemed to cease until her body became numb. The only thing she could feel was the sensation of her own flesh being torn.

(0000000000000000000)

Hurt, blood, betrayal—Kagome could see all of these things through half-lidded eyes as she escaped from her blackness. A searing pain was coursing through her right arm, invoking her disgruntled expression, her body attempting movement. Her breathing came out in labored gasps as she fought to keep her regained consciousness. She could feel blood pooling onto the once white sleeve of her school uniform, expanding to cover the entire front of the cloth with its crimson hue. Her mind was infused with an unceasing blur. What had happened? She vaguely recalled running toward InuYasha, as if he were beckoning her forward—but why? Her clouded vision turned to her arm. A gun, her father had a gun.

"Kagome," she heard a low, darkened voice rasp out, causing her aching form to shudder. The voice was gruff, and sounded as though it was shrouded with confusion and hurt. But whom did it belong to? It was practically radiating with familiarity, yet Kagome couldn't seem to place it.

She forced her eyes to open further, trying to alleviate her distorted vision. "InuYasha," she called softly and fervently, not knowing what else to say. His name seemed to be the only thing that never left her mind. Though it was sometimes faint, it was always there, resounding like a gong that had just been struck. Her vision began to focus, enabling her to make out the gravel her body was sprawled across. She could see the bloodstained dirt and rocks scattered around her, encompassing her like some maroon lake. "InuYasha," she said again.

"I'm…right here," she heard him say meekly from behind her—it was the same gruff voice.

"What…what happened?" She tried to force her head backwards, so her gaze could fall upon his face, knowing that somehow this would make everything seem better. A wince quickly overtook her features, and she moved her head back to its previous position. With tears brimming her eyes, she averted them toward his soft voice as he began speaking again.

"I don't know…" He trailed off for a moment, his body sinking low until his knees touched the hard ground. He moved a calloused hand to her face, gently brushing his fingers through her raven bangs. "I don't know anything anymore."

She let her eyes flutter shut, adoring the feeling of his skin against hers. This was the closest they had been in ages. With InuYasha having all of his problems, he had become preoccupied, distancing himself from contact. Though she hated to admit it, Kagome knew that their friendship was slowly deteriorating. "You have to help me," she told him suddenly, as another immense pain flooded through her wounded arm, causing her face to screw up in agony. "I need you to take me home…now."

An abrupt and piercing silence settled itself between the two. Kagome could only hear the vague sound of InuYasha's ragged breathing before he finally let out a shaky sigh. "I can't, Kagome," he gasped out. "I need…"

Kagome's eyes snapped open as his words began to sink in and his hand began to shake against her damp and sweaty face. He was going to choose drugs over her. Her mind was crying for her to be angry—for her to let him know just what he was doing. Still, her weakened body wouldn't let her scream or gather such words. "I know, InuYasha," she said finally, her breaths becoming uneasier with each passing moment. "I just need you to do this for me. It's important."

He jerked his hand back, his eyes scanning her intensely. "I…I can't. I will…I just have to…" InuYasha pulled his weary body up, giving her a fleeting glance before turning away. "I have to go," he said, letting himself move away from her, leaving her with the worst of feelings—loneliness.

"Stop," she whispered weakly as her eyes became glazed with a blanket of un-fallen tears. "You can't leave me here… I don't want to die…not now." She raked the ground with the fingers on her left hand, letting the dirt sift through, and watching it with the utmost sorrow. She didn't want to be stuck here, blood seeping from her arm, making a new home on the soil around her. "Come back for me," she called into the abyss. "Just don't leave me."

"You're not alone, you know," a voice called. There was a brief pause. "I missed you, Kagome."

She didn't move—didn't speak. Everything in her wanted to run and escape the jeering voice beside her that she knew all too well; but her undermined body wouldn't allow her to. She could only lye there and face away from the foundation of her suffering—her father.

"It's nice to finally see you again," he said as his shadow began looming deadly close to Kagome. He laughed slightly "I guess your friend wasn't quite as thrilled."

Kagome could not help but feel as if she were a human pincushion; his words stung, each syllable stabbing her with an unthinkable force. "I don't want you near me," she told him dimly, forcing her eyes to focus in his direction. He still looked the same, his black hair matted, covering part of his face. He had the same darkened and worn-down skin that haunted her thoughts—the same jet black eyes that could slice through the air. He still wore his dark, battered clothes, and that impeccable smile on his face. "Just leave," she pressed, noticing his steps forward.

His smile simply broadened. "Little girls shouldn't talk to their father that way, Kagome." He knelt down next to her, turning her face toward him. "Although, you have grown since I last saw you. Remember that night?"

Yes, it was clearly framed in her mind, despite her protesting thoughts. That night had seemed endless. There was screaming, things were thrown, and blood was lost. She could still hear her mother's shrill voice reverberating around her and she could still feel her father's hands on her. Something would simply not allow her to forget what had happened that night.

Flashback

Kagome approached her father, her thirteen-year-old hands quivering. He was resting on the sofa in the main room, cracking his knuckles in the silence. It was dark, but she could still see his longing glances at her. She gulped, ambling to his side with a pleading look in her eyes.

His eyes landed on her innocent face. "I guess you're out, then?" he asked, sitting up slowly and grinning at her. "Do you have money?"

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't find any. Mom hasn't gone to the bank, I guess." Her gaze altered to the floor as she began inadvertently kicking her left foot back and forth. "But I still-"

"You know what the payment is if you don't have the cash," her father said, cutting her off. He moved a hand to stroke her right cheek. "Such smooth skin," he noted with a devilish wink.

She took a step back, shivering, and running a hand nervously through the ponytail she had her hair tied back in. Taking a deep breath, she gazed at her father's particularly giddy face, wanting nothing more than to get away from him as fast as humanly possible. "I was actually hoping that we could skip it this time," she spat out quickly as she clenched her eyes shut, already able to feel his anger.

"That's not fair, Kagome," he told her, his tone frighteningly calm and collected. He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We had a deal. You can't just break a promise. Didn't your mother and I teach you anything?" He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace that should have been loving; but Kagome could sense the real emotion behind it—lust.

She whimpered as her head was forced against his chest. "I don't wanna make you mad, but I really don't want to now. Just please…" She looked up at his face with a beseeching expression. "Please don't make me. Can we just forget the deal?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, seeing her father's immediate and penetrating glower. "I'm sorry!" she cried quickly.

Her father let out a low and fierce laugh. "Too late." His fingernails dug hard into her skinny arms, and he thrust her onto the couch, pressing her fully against the cushions. "There are two ways we can do this," he hissed sourly, mindful of his wife sleeping in the next room. "Either you can learn to keep your word, or I will have to make you. What do you want to do?" Her silence caused impatience to grab him with its grimy hands. He began to shake her violently. "Answer me!"

Kagome watched him in horror, tears now cascading down her cheeks like small waterfalls. She couldn't breathe—she couldn't think. And at that moment she only trusted one person. "Mom!" she screeched, instantly feeling the agony of her father's fist.

End flashback

After that, her mother had come bursting in the room, finally realizing the horrible truth about her husband and daughter. Kagome shook the thought away, turning her attention back to the father who had betrayed her trust all of those year ago. "I do remember," she said feebly as she tried to force her eyes away from him. "Why does it matter?"

He ran a thumb in circles around her cheek. "I just think that it's good to look back on the past—to remember who we were." His eyes darkened. "You're mad, Kagome. I can tell. You probably think your friend is destroying his life." He leaned his face closer to her. "But you were far worse than he is. You would do anything, remember?"

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, attempting not to relive the painful memory. "Stop it," she begged weakly, shaking her head. "Don't…"

"He simply refuses to pay," her father went on, "but you came up with a different payment. You gave yourself for it, Kagome."

She cried mercilessly, feeling as if her head would split in two if she didn't stop herself. Still, tears continued to fall. She could feel blood begin to once again gush from her arm, and dizziness began to make itself a constant. "Don't say anything else!"

"Your body for smack, right?"

"Shut-up!" She didn't want to remember what she had done or to be reminded of her encounters with him. Everything just needed to disappear.

Her father smiled wickedly, moving to brush his fingers across her wound. "I guess now you'd rather trade your life for that boy's. Such a noble girl."

Kagome wanted to say something or to gain enough strength to move away from him; but she began to feel cold, and was quickly filled with a sense of darkness she had never known. The last thing she felt was her own breathing stop.

A/N: Ahem. –clears throat- I would like to take this moment to say that Kagome's father is a sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick man. I would have killed him if I were her mother. I would also like to take another moment to say that I am truly evil and proud of it. Hehe. Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Not really. I actually make it a point to end with a cliffhanger.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you'll find it in your hearts to REVIEW! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I have my computer, but not my Internet right now. I'll have it by Friday, which is probably the day that this'll be posted. Anyway, I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter. That was my favorite one so far, but I'm thinking that this one will take that space as soon as I write it. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything, and I own squat.

Chapter 5: Intervention

_Pulsing and beating—you depend on those two seemingly simple actions. As your heart follows them through, it carries with it the heavy burden of your life. Each pump it makes is essential, for once it stops, so does your existence. You are no longer part of the world you once knew, but trapped in the endless night of death; and the terror that should be wreaking havoc on your soul ceases to exist. Without a heartbeat, you are infused with an immunity to feeling—an unfathomable iciness that courses through you like a deadly virus. Without a pulse or a beat, you are nothing. _

Kagome awoke abruptly, her mind caught in a swirling, opaque mist that engulfed her every thought. Her eyes were darting around her surroundings in quick sprints, attempting to take in the vague and distorted images that looked as if they were beginning to encase her. The world seemed to be an array of waving colors. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up, her arm and head throbbing. Everything was in a complete and utter blur. She remembered the bullet entering her flesh and watching InuYasha leave her to bleed. She crinkled her squinted eyes even further as her thoughts turned to her father and the way he had spoken to her.

"Kagome."

She groaned slightly. Whose voice was that? It rung clearly in her ear, and seemed to reverberate in circles around her head. It sounded so familiar, but its echoing seemed to create a distance about it that she couldn't begin to place. She blinked slowly, watching the haze of different shades begin to blend together into a clear image. Hovering over her stood a woman, her wavy, dark hair cut neatly above her shoulders and her deep, brown eyes emanating concern.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" the woman asked as she leaned closer, distress pooling from her shaky voice.

"Mom," Kagome rasped out, a small smile emerging on her features as she glanced around the room. The walls were a refined white hue with pink roses painted deftly along the line of the ceiling, giving the place a wholesome appearance. In the left corner were two cushioned chairs that seemed out of place with their bold, navy color. "What happened?" she questioned, her attention turning quickly back to her mother as she brought her hands up rub them across her droopy eyes that had been caught by arms of languidness.

"You were in a coma for a few days," her mother said, moving to sit beside her on the hospital bed. She ran fingers across the side of her daughter's face, gratefulness swelling in the depths of her soul. "The paramedics told me that you were found on the side of the road." She trailed off for a moment, her gaze lowering. "You were shot." Her eyes met Kagome's as a rare intensity began to fill them, one that had been absent for the last two years. "Can you tell _me _what happened?"

"I…" Kagome hesitated as another shooting pain coursed through her head. She wanted to let everything flow out of her—to tell her story, but something had placed a seal over her mouth. This was InuYasha's business, not her mother's. She shook her head. No, that wasn't right—if it wasn't her mother's business, then it shouldn't be hers either. Kagome whimpered slightly at the notion as tears began to peek out of the corners of her eyes. It seemed as if her stress that was usually kept at a constant simmer was about to boil over. InuYasha needed help, and whether it was her duty or not, she knew that she needed to see to it that help was exactly what he got.

Mrs. Higurashi's expression softened sympathetically at the painful weariness that had set itself on her daughter's face. "You can tell me when you're ready," she assured her, smiling weakly as she continued caressing Kagome's cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. "I know it's hard for you to think about it right now."

Kagome leaned into the comforting warmth, letting her eyes flutter shut to revel in the joy of having just one moment to forget. "It's not that," she whispered softly, her eyes drifting open, falling on the nightstand beside the bed. There was a card there, perched upright on the mahogany wood of the surface. _Get well, Kagome, _it read. She couldn't help but let out a feeble laugh. The whole thing was drawn neatly in marker, and she was positive that every color of the rainbow had been used to fill up that simple, white sheet of paper. She scanned the bottom of the card, smiling when she noticed Sota's signature scribbled carelessly in black. Staring at it, her eyes landed on a name written beside her brother's, one that made shivers run full circles around her spine—InuYasha.

"Kagome," her mother began, her voice hitched with anxiety as she pulled her hand back. "Do you think you'll be able to tell me who did this to you?"

Kagome jerked her attention back to the woman in front of her, trying her best to mask her sudden surge of fear behind a meek smile. She folded her arms across her stomach as her eyes became distant. "Maybe," she said quietly. She glanced back at her mother. "There's just something more important that I need to worry about right now." Kagome took a deep breath as she became increasingly aware of her hammering heartbeat. "Mom, it's InuYasha…he's…"

Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes intriguingly, moving her hands to rest them on her lap. "He's what?" she asked.

Kagome flinched slightly as she brought her arms to her sides, pushing herself to a sitting position, and leaning against the headboard of the bed, the pillows cushioning her stiff back. "He's the one who's been stealing from you," she forced out, a tear rolling leisurely down her cheek, staining it. "He's using it to buy heroin…" She stifled a sob as she wiped a hand across her dampened face. "I don't know how it happened, but now he's addicted! He won't let me help him, and I don't know what to do!" As she spoke, her soft words became harsh cries for reassurance—pleas for help. "He's changed, Mom. He saw me get shot… He left me there just so he could…" She shook her head, choking on her own breath as she let out another strained cry.

Her mother stared in disbelief. She leaned closer to her daughter, placing two arms around her, and pulling her close. "It's okay," she cooed as she felt Kagome's tears seep through her jacket. She rocked her gently from side to side, kissing her temple as she tried to induce some form of support. A wave of guilt showered over her. She had accused Kagome of taking the money, and even after being told otherwise, she still hadn't believed her. She tossed the thought aside. It didn't matter anymore. She knew the truth now. "We'll find some way to help him," she continued. "I promise."

(00000000000000000000000)

"Damn it! Where is it?" InuYasha screamed out, his legs quivering under his body before giving way to gravity as he collapsed on the kitchen floor. Beads of cold sweat began dripping down his face, mimicking the rain against the panes of the window above the sink. His entire body felt numb with the sensation of pure need that had latched itself onto him with every fiber it had. He let his head fall backwards against the lower wooden cabinets as he attempted to tame his ragged breathing and trembling hands.

"Hey, are you okay?"

InuYasha tilted his head, seeing a small boy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was staring with his large eyes as he ran his fingers through his short, raven hair. InuYasha glared menacingly, immediately recognizing him as Kagome's little brother. "I'm fine, kid," he said.

"Are you sure?" Sota asked, stepping onto the tiled floor of the kitchen, shivering as iciness spread to his bare feet. He watched InuYasha, his eyes soft with concern and worry. InuYasha looked exhausted with his sweat covered body as it shook vigorously.

InuYasha inhaled sharply as an intense pain spread through his body. He pulled up his knees, placing his arms on them as he tried to keep from cringing. "I…need…money," he gasped out, his voice strained and ruptured with insistence and urgency. He pushed his knees to the floor, and craned his back until he felt his hands against the tile. Slowly, with quaking and jerky movements, he crawled toward the boy standing by the doorway, feeling himself trying to grind his claws across the floor. "You have to help me," he pleaded.

Sota shook his head in shock. What was going on? Why was InuYasha acting so needy? "I have some money saved up," he said, nearly falling over as InuYasha grabbed his legs shaking him slightly, anguish seeping from every breath he took. Sota gulped, feeling claws penetrating the material of his jeans and converging with his flesh. "What do you need it for?"

"Just give me it!" InuYasha forced, gritting his teeth as his body became submissive to a light spasm.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He took fleeting glance upwards, his eyes watery and dilated, looking as if fear itself was lodged in his irises. A woman was looming above him, her hands clasped firmly around Sota's quivering shoulders as she glared forebodingly at him. He knew her; she was Kagome's mother. A lopsided grin curled onto his face as he watched her stern expression. "You have it," he said.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed Sota side, ushering him out of the room, and pointing a finger warningly at him. "Go," she ordered, her tone as stiff as stone, though her face emanated a softness that was worthy of a mother as she watched the boy leave in utter terror. She turned back to InuYasha, the glare returning to her face. Her hand moved to her right shoulder, her fingers slipping underneath the brown strap that hung on it. She pulled it forward, drawing up a large purse, and placing it in her hand. "I suppose you mean this, InuYasha."

He thrust his arms forward lamely, watching in horror as they fell back in exhaustion. With a quick intake of breath, he nodded. "I need it…I need money…" he breathed, waving his hands aimlessly at her as his body still lay sprawled against the tile.

"Why?" she asked, taking a glimpse at her purse before turning back to him. "Do you want to go back on the streets to buy heroin?" She paused for a moment, her eyes stony and jeering. "Or would like to see my daughter get wounded while trying to help you, and leave her to die again?" Her voice was poisonously soft and calm as she spoke.

InuYasha gasped at her words as a rush of memories came flooding back to him in a crashing wave. He could vaguely remember swearing himself to protection—protection of Kagome. Still, he had walked away from her while she was bleeding. A sharp whimper escaped him as he shook his head vigorously. No, he didn't want to think about that. He would never do something, so… "I didn't…" he started. "I just-"

"You just wanted this," Mrs. Higurashi finished for him. Her hand moved slowly to the zipper of the purse. Unzipping it, her hand dove inside, retrieving a small bag containing a white, powdery substance. "Is this it, InuYasha?"

His eyes widened even further, his pupils glazing over with an intense lust. "Yes," he said softly, urgency wreaking its devilish terror in his voice. "I need it!"

"This was in Kagome's hand when they found her." Mrs. Higurashi lowered it back into her purse. "Do you know how it got there?" She had lost her firmness amidst her words, her voice now shaky and unstable. "Did you put it there?" she asked.

InuYasha coughed violently as he shook his head, his eyes crinkling in pain. "No, it wasn't me." He held out his right hand, despite its limpness and quaking. "Please?"

She took a step back, ignoring his gesture with a defiant look in her eyes. "Do you know who put it there?" she asked. She grew anguished at his silence, throwing her purse behind her as she knelt beside him. "I know it wasn't her! Just answer me!"

He looked up at her earnestly, letting out a feeble laugh. "There was a man…"

(0000000000000000000000)

Kagome threw her head back against the headboard of the hospital bed in sheer restlessness. She had never realized how boring it was for the people who were bedridden here. She sighed softly, glancing at the door wishfully. Someone would have to visit her sometime. She wiggled her toes in impatience, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes gazed at her right shoulder. Though her speckled hospital gown covered the mark, she had no qualms about its presence. She glowered at it in disgust, knowing that it would always be there to remind her of what had happened. A slight whimper escaped her, her mind immediately engulfing with thoughts and wonderings about InuYasha. She giggled weakly. Sometimes she couldn't help but hate him for making her fall in love with him.

She was jerked from her ongoing thoughts as a clicking noise emitted from the doorway. A nurse was standing there in a white uniform, looking fatigued from the pandemonium Kagome knew came with caring for patients. The woman was slender, her dark hair tied neatly into a bun that sat atop her head. "There's someone here to see you," she said, nodding her head as she gestured someone in.

A smile quickly crawled onto Kagome's features as a man entered the room. "InuYasha," she whispered, her voice infused with a quiet passion. "You came."

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse spat out, not failing to notice the intimidating look InuYasha was sending her. She laughed nervously, quickly ambling out of the room.

InuYasha turned his attention back to Kagome, an emotion hidden in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time—penitence. "I wanted to see you," he told her hastily, glancing away from her as he approached her bedside. "I want to…to help you."

Kagome looked at him, perplexed. She couldn't understand it. How was he going to help her. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as he sunk to his knees beside her left side. The look in his eyes seemed to be filling with more regret by the second, sending trails of fear down her spine. What was wrong with him? She shook the thought away, turning back to him. "InuYasha, what are you talking about?"

"This'll make the pain go away," he said, reaching into the bag tied to the sash of his hakama. He pulled out a syringe filled with a liquid that she recognized right away.

"Stop!" she pleaded mercilessly, attempting to move her weakened body away from him. "That won't help anything!" She watched his distant expression in horror. He was high—she was certain of it.

"Play nice, Kagome."

She jerked her head up, her eyes growing large as they became filled with her increasing trepidation. A man was standing in front of her, a grin spread widely across his grimy face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched his hand reach into the inside pocket of his black jacket. His smirk widened as he pulled out a gun, pointing it at her forehead. "You…" she began, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Don't scream," he said. "I don't want to have to kill you."

A/N: Was that evil enough for ya? I think so. Anyway, I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I was almost at the end earlier today, but my sister thought it would be fun to kick me off the computer. Well, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing it. Reviews are adored!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All right, I know I haven't updated in a while. It's just that…a lot of things have been happening, keeping me from making this update. It's just been really, really hard for me lately. Still, I apologize for delaying in writing this. I hope you can forgive me for it. Anyway, this chapter should be an interesting one, and I hope that you thoroughly enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, except for Kagome's father… But he's up for grabs, if anyone wants him.

Chapter 6: Numb

Every coherent thought had vanished from Kagome's mind in that instant. Her heart seemed to be in an endless competition with itself, each beat occurring faster than the one before. Her arms were quaking restlessly against the soft, white material of the hospital bed as she stared at her father in horror, her mouth ajar and her eyes wide. How had he known where to find her? Why did he even want to? She shook her head, choking back a fearful cry.

"Isn't it convenient that they put you in a room without any windows?" he said, his lips curling in amusement as he stepped forward, gun clasped firmly in his hand. He tossed his head, letting his matted, black hair swing out of his gaunt face as he shot a grin in InuYasha's direction. "What are you waiting for?" he hissed jeeringly, a forced laugh sputtering through his teeth. "Just get it done!"

"I…" InuYasha shook his head, his golden orbs fixated on the syringe, shrouded with a strange distance. His hand shook vigorously, rattling against the bed as his fangs began to penetrate his lips, deep, red blood emerging from the wound. "I…I can't…" he said, his shoulders hunched, a sharp gasp quickly emanating from his mouth in what seemed like a shadowed whisper. "Kagome…"

Her heart lurched forward, threatening to burst, as it seemed to press itself fully against her chest. She moved back slightly, her fear-rendered gaze concentrated on InuYasha's perturbed expression as her breathing shook lightly. Every part of her wanted to believe he wouldn't break—that he wouldn't invoke any form of harm; but that was a thought she couldn't even begin to reach. Her face softened as she watched his seizing body, her brows furrowed in concern. She moved a hand slowly in front of him, quivering slightly as she swallowed the uneasiness that was quickly expanding in her throat.

"Please… Let me have that," she cooed softly, letting each word lull for a moment before slipping it gingerly off her lips. A frown crossed her features as she eyed his shattering, reluctant features, his body tilting back opposite of her direction. "I really need you to do this for me," she pressed, jerking her hand in impatience. "Please InuYasha?"

"No…" His clouded eyes landed on her, prying past her determined exterior. He snatched her wrist, pulling it toward him, his claws converging with her pale flesh. "I…have to…do…this," he slurred out, his grip tightening sharply. "You need it, and I…"

"Stop!" Kagome shook her head harshly, tears peeking from the corners of her clenched eyes as she moved back, grimacing. A deep pain shot through her shoulder, sprinting down her arm. "You have to let me go, InuYasha! You can't do this!" She let out a staggered breath, her eyes darting toward her father, narrowing at the conniving grin on his face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, choking on a whimper that seemed to be coming dangerously close to surfacing.

His smirk only spread further as he laughed gruffly, his form seeming to vibrate. "And here I thought you had already realized it, Kagome," he said mockingly, his hand clutching the gun tighter as he waved it deftly. "I need you back in the business."

Kagome felt her heart stop. The business… She let out a strained, forced cry, lowering her gaze to the white, glassy tile as her mind began to comprehend exactly what he was asking of her, her eyes slowly drifting shut. A pawn—that's what he wanted her to be—his own token for exchange…as she had been before.

_A thirteen-year-old Kagome watched the gravel dance with the wind, swirling around in shifting dirt-devils, staining her blank face. She clutched the frail material of her dark skirt, her eyes glancing around the area, the chilling evening's presence taking its foreboding effect. As she stepped back slightly, she could hear her father's protesting grunt as he threw her a warning, sideways look. He was talking to someone—a man, his skin a ghastly white, and his face whiskered and weary. Kagome could see him grinning her way, curled lips accenting his crooked nose. _

_"You've got yourself a deal, Higurashi," the man said, moving to slink a skinny arm around Kagome's shoulder, grasping it tightly with his hand. "She'll be a real treat." He lowered his head to her ear, flicking his tongue inside of it, a light growl emanating from the back of his throat._

_Kagome gasped, her heart now thudding in an unsteady rhythm that increased with each passing second. What was going on? What deal had her father made? She could feel trepidation begin to take its deadly course through her body, nearly paralyzing her with its chilling sense. Her mind began to linger on forthcoming occurrences, her arms quivering in anticipation as she felt herself being pulled backward, darkness now setting itself over her. As she was moved further, her father's form becoming a shapeless wisp, she reached for him. He'd help her, wouldn't he—take her from this man's clutches? But as she was continually dragged, her bare feet scraping against the cold, stone ground, she knew that she was wishing in vain. _

_Her father had changed. His once warm and tender soul had become tainted, mutilated by the use of a vile substance, creating a silent darkness that was quickly spreading throughout him. With a small intake of breath, Kagome came to an abrupt realization—a feeling that such an obscurity lie within her as well. Had she become unfeeling and distant as he had? It was at that moment she realized just how dark she was, her heart seeming to barely beat as the man's hands began to roam her body, his tongue lapping at her neck. She didn't fight—didn't care. She was…numb. _

_"Damn it, wench… Why aren't you resisting? You're supposed to be fun…" The man spoke through gritted, clenched teeth as he jerked on her shirt collar, pulling her forward, her face mere centimeters away from his. "I traded all my dope for this!"_

_Kagome wanted to laugh at his petty complaint—his foolish existence. "I traded everything I knew for this," she wanted to say, but only a pitiful whimper would emerge as she felt herself being pinned against a bitter brick wall, her head slamming onto it. And for the first time…she knew she didn't want to be a part of "the business" any longer. _

Kagome's eyes snapped open, a pressure growing above her elbow, tightening with each breath she took. She wanted to move—everything in her heart told her to—but she couldn't find the strength. Her eyes wavered to her side, lowering to gaze at her arm. A band was wrapped around it, tied and sealed like a promise, unable to be broken easily. Her stomach shook, mimicking her rattling breath in sharp movements. InuYasha's deep, amber eyes were fixated on her face in an intense stare, unwavering. There was something hidden within those shrouded depths, screaming at her to make sense of it.

"InuYasha," she whispered softly, her lips barely touching one another as she stole another sharp breath. "What…what are you doing?" She watched incredulously as he held up a syringe with no hesitance in his features, his unquestioning showering onto her. He set the tip of it on her arm, below her elbow, shaking his head slightly.

"I promised…I wouldn't let you get hurt, Kagome," he said with painful strain as he pressured the needle to penetrate her skin, keeping her wrist held firmly with his other hand. A meek grin crossed over his face. "This will help you."

"Don't do this!" Kagome let a cry exceed past her closed mouth, trying to pull from his unrelenting hold, gasping as her fears were waved in front of her, slowly taking that nightmarish metamorphosis into reality. "Please…I…" She trailed off as she watched the liquid disappear from the syringe, her eyes becoming wide, and her breathing coming to a sudden halt. The world around her quickly became a blur of clashing white lights, enveloping her with their strict hold of mesmerizing beauty, only drawing her closer to them. She couldn't think—she didn't care. For this moment, she was being rained on by pleasure, and nothing else mattered…until everything became black.

(0000000000000000000)

"Three nurses have been shot!"

"Can we get some help over here?"

"He's seizing! Someone please!"

Voices were echoing, reverberating off walls that couldn't be seen in the surrounding darkness, resounding inside of Kagome's mind as she felt her throat rumble in an aching groan. She couldn't see anything as she felt a heaviness begin to press against her body, crushing it underneath its deadly weight. What was happening? There were screams so shrill that the deaf could hear them—so immense that they could reach past clouds. Footsteps were pounding around her in loud intervals that seemed to shorten as each moment passed. She let her eyes slowly peek open, light rapidly infusing the previous blackness.

"She's coming to!" a young, female voice cried out, the sound muffled and deep to Kagome's altered hearing.

"Wha…" She coughed violently as color became visible, outlining motionless shapes that seemed to be looming above her. There were two women—nurses. She was sure of it. "What's going on?" she rasped out, her voice hushed and raw as the blurred shapes began to emit clarity, quickly merging into a single form. It was a young nurse, her body covered in a slightly wrinkled, blue uniform that hung loosely on her. She was watching Kagome intently with a pair of dark irises, her slick, black hair pulled neatly into a bun on the back of her head.

"Try to be calm," she said hurriedly, her arms fidgeting as she leaned back on her heels, biting her bottom lip. "There's been a few incidents, and we're going to need your help." She paused, rocking flat on her feet. "There was a man in here with you… He was dressed in black… Do you know who he is or where he lives?"

Kagome cringed as she began to push her body up, resting her back against the bed's headboard with a grimace plastered on her face. Was the nurse talking bout her father?

"Please, ma'am… I need you to answer my question, if you can…"

"I don't know where he is!" She spat out hastily, drowsiness taking her into its arms. Her hands sat limp against the cold, white sheets that covered her. Something was missing. Her heart longed for it with every beat it made. She glanced up at the woman in front of her with weak, droopy eyes. She was turned around, her arms flailing about senselessly. But Kagome heard nothing but a strange, howling wind—the wind of pain. And in that instant…everything came barreling down on top of her.

"Kagome…"

Her name rang clearly in her ear, even among the pandemonium that filled the room. A man was calling to her, his voice radiating trepidation, each syllable it uttered shaking with an unstoppable force. It was crying, burdened by need and hurt.

"Kagome," it said again, a loud moan following after it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome jerked her head forward, her eyes darting around the room, streaks of blue passing over her gaze as doctors and nurses began to flood the room, circling around an area in front of the bright, white wall, two navy chairs settled in each corner of it. "What's happening?" she screamed, a cry breaking her voice lightly. "I have to know!" She pushed herself forward, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring her throbbing arm.

"Please lay back down!" The nursed rushed to her side, placing two hands on her shoulders, forcing Kagome back slightly with little force. "I need you to just be calm! We'll get everything worked out! Just lay down and relax!"

"I think he's had an overdose!" a male voice called out, kneeling down, and moving further into the circle. "We're going to need to move him fast!"

As the man's words began to sink into Kagome's mind, all thoughts dispersed elsewhere—all pain was abruptly alleviated. There was no one around… No one, but InuYasha… She rose to her feet, moving forward, her head in a complete and unceasing daze. InuYasha was just lying there, his body spastic, cloaked with a bluish hue that sent chills coursing through her. His once golden eyes now seemed colorless, terror engulfing them as his lip quivered. She gasped, seeing blood pooling from his chest in quick thuds, his breathing shallow and labored, and chest barely moving. He'd been shot.

"Oh…" She fell onto her knees next to him, her hand moving to stroke his cheek tenderly as tears streamed down her pale face. "InuYasha… What happened to you? Did he… I mean…" She couldn't say it—reality couldn't be uttered.

A smile slowly coiled onto InuYasha's quaking lips as he gasped for a breath. "Shut-up, wench," he said. "You know that…I had to…protect you." He nodded, his eyes drifting shut as his breathing continued to weaken.

"No…" Kagome shook her head forcefully, leaning closer to him, slamming her fists onto the tile. "Keep your eyes open!" she cried. "You have to stay with me! Please! I can't…I can't lose you like this!"

"I'm sorry…" he breathed with a vicious cough, blood spurting from his throat, dripping down his lip as he inhaled deeply, releasing a raspy, intolerable sound. A feeble laugh escaped him. "…For everything…"

Kagome felt a hand grab her shoulder, hauling her backward as she reached out for InuYasha.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a man said from behind her, tugging on her insistently. "I don't think there's anything we can do. You're going to have to let him go." He paused for moment, sighing. "Just let him go…"

She didn't want to hear it—to face what he was telling her. "He can't leave like this! It's not fair!" she screeched, her throat emanating a strained whimper. "I won't let this happen! Please, InuYasha! You have to stay alive for me!" She craned her back, hovering over him, her arms shaking. The moment he stopped breathing was the moment she lost it.

A/N: Okay, that's the chapter. Please don't hate me. Everything in here has a purpose, and you never know what I might do next, so keep reading. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. Like I said, I had really good reasons for being so late with this. Anyway, reviews are very much adored. I would also like to take this moment to say that laughing at this story is unacceptable. This isn't a funny issue, and I don't appreciate comments talking about the hilarity of the situation. There's nothing funny about it. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I hope you all are prepared for this. This is going to be one hell of a chapter. Let's hope anyway. I'm very sorry for the long wait for the update. My life hasn't been treating me kindly, and I've just got a lot that I need to take care of. Inspiration hit me recently, though. Let's be glad of that. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: All rights to InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just the silly American girl that likes to toy with her characters.

Chapter 7: Breathe

Kagome felt herself being pulled by stony hands as she shook her head fiercely, struggling to find her lost breath. InuYasha's body lay in front of her, still and immersed with a shrieking coldness that emitted the bleak scent of death. Her eyes went wide, tears shattering across her face as the grip around her tightened.

"Let me go!" she cried, pressing herself forward, ignoring the pain coursing through her wounded arm. "I have to save him! He doesn't deserve this!" Silent whimpers escaped her lips forcefully, her form quaking with unleveled intensity. "He can't… This can't happen! It's my fault…" Her face burned as if ablaze as she felt numbness permeating through her body. She had let this happen—let him fall into winter's sickening embrace. He was frozen now. Her voice lowered. "He can't die because of me."

"Ma'am… We can't let you stay," someone said weakly from behind her as she was moved to the doorway in her blank state, InuYasha fading away like a shadow against a setting sun. "Just come with me."

Kagome didn't know what to make of the voice. It was soft, cooing her into complete limpness and submission. She could only watch as she was pulled out of the room, everything flowing around her in a slow, tantalizing motion. Her eyes remained frozen; she couldn't blink or look away. Everything was quickly turning into bland nothingness, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. "InuYasha, help me," she wanted to say. "Save me from my world that's falling."

"This way," the voice came again, guiding her past staring nurses and white-tiled walls. She must have looked foolish, her eyes distant, mouth ajar, and body lifeless in the arms of this voice that struggled slightly, carrying her. As Kagome choked on her own breath, the world around her finally gave way to the looming invisibility that had been hanging over her, and she fell into a state she fought not to feel, one that had escaped her years ago. She stopped caring.

_Kagome had come home that day in complete disarray. She made sure to slam the door harder than usual as she stepped quickly into the house, her feet stomping against the hardwood floor. Her hand was buried in the pocket on her khaki pants, fingers curled, and body tense. Her breath came out in staggered gasps as she paused, lost amongst the pages of her indecisiveness. What was she doing? In her current state and aspect of mind, the fourteen-year-old should have been positive. _

_She wasn't, and she didn't care._

_"Kagome, where have you been?" Her mother leaned through the doorway to the kitchen, her lips pursed in a suspicious manner. She stepped forward, brushing flour off of her smudged apron, sighing briskly. Her eyes sharpened. "What do you have in your pocket?" _

_"Nowhere and nothing," Kagome said instinctively, her body still as a boulder, mirroring her unwavering and disdainful tone. She knew that she should have simply pushed past her mother and escaped the talons of the fury she was sure awaited her. _

_But she didn't care._

_"Kagome…" The woman moved slowly, a preying beast as she approached her daughter. Kagome looked as if she were fighting to keep herself collected, battling some internal, raging ocean. How she wanted to hold her—to give her sanctuary from the hellish reality that had clung to her for the past two years. But something kept Mrs. Higurashi at the edge of reluctance. "Tell me what you're holding in your pocket," she tried again._

_Kagome began to shudder, biting her lip as she felt something in her break—something that had been pleading to leave her since she had been freed from her father's feverish, greedy clutches. "I'm sorry," she spat out softly, glancing sideways hurriedly. "I can't…" A heat built up in the pit of her stomach, quickly infusing her body without suspension or hesitation. Adrenaline. "I can't do this!" She ripped her hand from her pocket; there was a small package filled with a powdery substance bound in her fingers. She ignored her mother's gasp, thrusting her hand forward. "You see this?" she asked, her voice shrill. "I can't quit! I can't stop! It doesn't matter where you send me or how much clean time I have! I can't!"_

_"Kagome, stop—"_

_"No!" She let the package fall to the floor with a soft thud. "I don't care anymore! I don't care about anything!" She glared at the small bag, balling her fists at her sides. All she wanted at that moment was a way out. She didn't want the pain, the lies, the guilt, the shame…It was all for something that was slowly killing her. So she let go. She screamed, crushing the bag beneath her foot, powder spurting across the floor like a fatal virus, covering everything it could reach. "I can't," she mumbled over and over through tear-stricken gasps as she sunk to her knees. "And I don't care…" _

"Ma'am, you should get some rest." The voice had turned out to be a man. He was young, with lean muscles, and eyes that could compete with midnight's blue. He stood next to Kagome with his hand on the side of her new hospital bed, his fingers curled amongst the weaving of the rosy blanket she had over her. "I know today's been hard for you," he said.

Kagome watched the bar light above her for a moment before turning to face him. "InuYasha," she whispered, her lips barely touching. "Is he…" She couldn't say it—couldn't face it. "Is he all right?" she finished quickly.

"The boy in the other room?" As she nodded slowly, he moved toward the door. "I'll check for you."

She watched him leave, little hope in her mind. She wanted to cry—to scream at the heavens as loud as her voice would allow; but at that moment she didn't know how. Her face remained impassive, her body motionless. She knew that reacting would only make her believe that this was actually happening. She didn't want to believe it. InuYasha was the brightest light among the darkness of her broken past, and he was slowly dimming into a deep abyss. He was too kind—too strong. How could he be ripped from this life so easily?

A smile crept onto her face as she thought back to the way things used to be. He was so full of life and yet so isolated, drawing her curiosity to its very peak each time they were together. In a moment, his smirk would transmute to a menacing glower, and always for the smallest of attentions. She had never gotten a chance to fully understand the magnitude of his personality—his thoughts, reactions… She shook her head. He'd be there soon. He'd be grumbling about what a weak human she was, and how she had no ability what so ever to protect herself. Only the man from before walked into the room.

"Miss," he began, lightly tapping the door with his knuckles, "he's still alive."

Kagome couldn't help it; she laughed feebly, letting her head fall back. "He's still alive," she repeated. She glanced at the man. "Will he be…all right?"

"He made it this far. I'm willing to bet that he can make it all the way." He smiled warmly, dimples forming on the corners of his cheeks. "I'll keep you updated."

(0000000000000000)

For Kagome, the days had gone by rather quickly and uneventfully. Her arm was making continual progress and visits from her family were regular. She stood in the middle of the patient's wing, letting a soft sigh sift through her lips, anticipation sitting firmly on her shoulders. She needed something—craved it. Her fingers drummed against the outside of her thighs, enjoying the fluffy texture of the white robe she wore over her hospital gown, her mind wandering. What was it that was making her body yearn and shudder?

"InuYasha," she murmured to herself. But she knew that was a lie. Pushing the thought away, she turned to the side. Room 506. The door was open, beckoning her inside. As she stepped in, she could feel the chilling breath of those killed there brush the back of her neck, faintly whispering, "murderer". She should've been able to exclaim her innocence with the greatest of ease and grace, but guilt's lips held hers tightly shut. Her father was supposed to be locked away long ago, and if it weren't for her own foolish fear, he would have been. She had chosen to keep herself quiet—to hide the entire truth from everyone, even her mother.

Kagome stood motionless, her eyes catching InuYasha's sleeping form. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it, watching him with the smile she couldn't stifle. He looked deathly peaceful, his rattling breathing echoing throughout the room. The ears atop his head swiveled at the intrusion. She giggled, sure that the doctors were in utter bewilderment because of such features.

"No windows," she said quietly, moving closer to InuYasha. "It's just you and me, separated from the rest of the world." She paused, sitting in the navy, cushioned chair that had been moved to his bedside. "I've really missed you, you know? I'm glad I'm finally getting to see you." She placed her hand against his cheek, her eyes trailing down his body. His arms sat at his sides, his palms facing skyward. She frowned as her gaze focused on the scars dispersed around his left arm. Tracing her fingers over each injection mark, her blood began to boil, heat rushing to opposite ends of her body. She began to lose herself in the patterns of each scar as she quivered, her need growing. Kagome shook her head furiously.

"What is the matter with me?" she asked herself, fearing the answer she secretly kept underneath her tongue. It was clear—directly in the line of her vision. But she didn't want it to be. "InuYasha, I need you," she said. "I need you to get better… I need you to stay alive." Her voice dropped as she let out a ragged breath. "Live for me."

"Kagome…"

She leaned toward his voice, drawing her hands back. His clouded, amber eyes met hers. As she watched him smile, she felt her heart grow wings, soaring off the balcony of relief. "How are you feeling?" she let out softly, tensing as he forced himself to sit up, a wince plastered on his face.

"Like shit."

Kagome laughed. That sounded like the InuYasha she knew. "But how are you otherwise?" She sighed, her expression turning serious. "I don't mean physically."

InuYasha said nothing at first, silently gathering memories in his head. He stared at her, his eyes timidly searching hers for the words he couldn't find. "Kagome," he began, his face looking like that of a lost child, "you were hurt… I didn't do anything… I just walked away. I didn't even feel anything…" He took a deep breath. "There's something wrong."

She nodded, clasping his hand. "I know, but… I can help you, InuYasha."

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay."

Kagome could've taken him in her arms right then if it weren't for his injuries. She squeezed his hand tightly, giving in to the tears that were long overdue as she let her head fall forward. "Okay," she gasped out with a broad grin. "Okay…"

(00000000000000000)

Kagome settled against InuYasha's cradling body that night, his face shining against the dim glow of the television on the corner wall of the room. She could hear his quiet snores ringing in her ears, lulling her into a gentle repose as she settled into darkness.

"A woman was killed in front of Higurashi Shrine…"

Her eyes shot open, darting blankly to the TV screen. There was a man, hands placed firmly on a black desk, and face stony. He wore a dark dress coat that seemed to embellish his slicked hair. His words stuck in the innards of her mind like sewn on pockets that were never left unfilled with horror. As soon as the woman's picture appeared on the screen, Kagome felt herself go numb. "Mom…"

A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but… I had to end it there, and I didn't want to add anything else. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it out. I really am having a hard time right now, so I hope you can forgive me. Reviews are adored. Thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay… Well, as you all probably know, I haven't updated for a while. I've had personal issues that really took a toll on me. I wasn't functioning well at all for quite a few months. Now, however, I am back on my feet and ready to get back to writing. This is the final chapter for this fanfiction, and the ending may shock you. Ha, ha. Try your best not to hate me for it. It's been a pleasure writing. Good luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. I sit around naked all day in a box I stole from a girl scout with a computer I jacked from the flea market. XD (Just kidding.) I just don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 8: 1,477 and Counting

"Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your mother?"

The detective was watching Kagome with soft, holding eyes. His features were gentle with a sympathetic glaze, but Kagome could feel impatience seeping from his lips. She shook her head.

"No," she said, "I can't think of anyone."

"What about the man who shot you?" he pressed, glancing slowly at her shoulder. "Could he have done it?"

Kagome turned to gaze at the bleak hospital ceiling, shifting slightly. "Maybe."

"Can you tell me who that man was?" The detective was staring at her intently now as he leaned closer.

"No." Kagome met his dark eyes without hesitation. "I don't know who he was."

The police came back to Kagome a few times before she was discharged; she knew what they were doing. Surely they hoped that she'd suddenly remember something she hadn't before. More to the point, they probably knew that she already remembered.

As she walked out of the hospital, Kagome felt particularly gloomy, taking in the scene around her with distaste. Clouds rolled over the city like black tsunamis, consuming buildings and mountaintops with their monstrous jaws. A cool wind crawled up her spine as it blew past, but she knew she had to keep moving. With her heart pounding, she began to step forward. It seemed so strange. She was walking in the hospital parking lot, and she could hear him breathing. A smile grabbed hold of her lips; her feet continued their pursuit.

Her thoughts began to drift back to InuYasha. She could see his figure rattling, his eyes shrunken by pain. And still, her smile grew. Withdrawal was hell; she knew that. But within the confined spaces and heightened security of the hospital, InuYasha had stayed clean for the last few days.

"And counting," she noted to herself. Ambling through the allies and streets she knew so well, Kagome's faint smile began to wither to an expression fit for a phantom. Blank. Nothing. As she ran her fingers along the brick wall encasing her, wind like icy breath against her neck, she glanced hurriedly at her surroundings. He was waiting for her.

"Hello, Angel."

Her father was standing with godly pride, seeming to have made himself the center of the alley, his black coat appearing to be gaudy amongst the deadened gray of the streets. Even his skin seemed dimmed in comparison, looking charred and washed out. Kagome just stared at him as she felt herself begin to lose her nerve. She shook.

"Why are you so afraid?" her father asked, his voice rumbling lowly, nearly demonic. But he looked eager. "Come on, Kagome. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I . . ." Kagome's breath staggered when he approached her, her body turning frigid. As his hands began to stroke her shoulders, she melted. She couldn't move or think, a puddle beneath his feet.

"Relax," he murmured. "This is us."

"Why did you kill my mother?" Kagome's voice came meekly, inching its way over her gaunt lips. She looked straight at him, eyes quaking with captive tears; she wouldn't let them escape, fighting mercilessly to keep her strength. "Why?" she asked again.

He frowned for an instant, and then let his face relax, his head resting atop hers. "You're a pretty girl, Kagome," he said simply as if her words had disintegrated in the wind. "A girl like you brings in plenty of rewards." He paused. "I need you for my business."

"What?" Kagome pulled back, incredulous. "You _need _me? How can you even say that? Haven't you had enough? I gave you money! I _gave _you my virginity! I let you pull me into that sick, twisted world of yours! You think I want to go back? Have you lost whatever sanity you have left?"

Her father was taken aback at first. Kagome was normally so gentle; she was easy. His gaze narrowed. "You were never this defensive before . . ."

"Well, my mother wasn't dead before. Before, you hadn't turned my best friend into some heroin-crazed monster." Her words were softer this time, almost too relaxed. "Before, I gave in because I was afraid." She straightened herself out, raising her chin. "I am _not _afraid of you."

"Really?" he laughed out. It was quick, and Kagome didn't see it at first. Now, with his gun against her head, her father grinned with a vindictive flair. "What about now?" he pried. His toothy smile widened as he waited for it, for her scream to emerge. But it didn't.

"You want me for your business and you plan to kill me?" Triumph was glittering in Kagome's stormy irises as her father began to step back. He was livid, and she could feel his rage churning. "I'm a good person, but I can't apologize for this . . ."

There was a flash, and then there was blood. Her father grasped at his shoulder, his wrinkled face cringing in agony. Lifting his hand, he caught sight of his wound. Claw marks. He forced a smirk as he stared at his attacker. "I suppose you're not here for another fix, InuYasha," he breathed, clutching his bloody arm with a grip that seared through his skin.

"No." InuYasha lurched forward, eyes distinctly wild, and for the first time in so long, he felt right. His claws slicing through beaten flesh, he was creating a masterpiece clad in red. As each drop of scarlet fell, the piece grew more majestic, tainted with the savoring satisfaction of bloodlust. He watched Kagome's father collapse to the ground, but it wasn't enough. Pressing his foot firmly against the man's stomach, he sneered, "You deserve to die, you bastard. If it weren't for Kagome, I'd kill your sorry ass here and now."

"Letting a little girl boss you around?" he huffed out, grunting as InuYasha's foot dug harder into his stomach. "Pathetic."

Kagome just looked at them; her body felt like cement, heavy and stuck. Their voices echoes amongst the chatter in her mind, she saw something. It ensnared her, and it seemed luminous as it observed her from the concrete. She picked it up without hesitation. "InuYasha, move," she ordered quietly, stroking the gun in her hands. She glared at his baffled expression. "Move," she repeated, nodding as leapt to her side.

Her father struggled to his feet and laughed. "Are you going to shoot me, Angel?"

"Why did you kill my mother?" Gritting her teeth, Kagome pointed the gun at his chest. "I know you. There has to be some reason." She dithered for a moment, letting out softly, "I need to know."

"She was the only one who'd keep me from getting to you," he answered shortly. "She was the only one that really cared."

InuYasha was fuming. "Fuck you! I—"

"Stop!" Kagome's hands quivered as she stepped with caution in front of InuYasha. Her gaze touched his. "Let me do this."

Amusement poured from her father's eyes. Rolling his shoulders back, he let a slight grimace kiss his lips. But then he smiled. Kagome knew that smile all too well. His face lit up like that each time he was inside of her. Each time got a new fix. Each time he won. His smile was the beacon of his sins, crying out to the masses in success.

"You gonna do it?" he pressed. He stretched his arms out, as if preparing to ascend to the clouds. "You gonna kill me? Do it. I'm all yours." Stifling a laugh, he shook his head mockingly. "Thought so. Your mother corrupted you. What about everything I taught you? What about—"

The sound of the gunshot hung in the air. Her father was dead.

"Kagome . . ." InuYasha wanted to reach out to her—he wanted to say something. And he couldn't; all words were lost in the echo of her father's body hitting the ground. Breathing deeply, he drew back. What had she done? It wasn't supposed to be like this. She'd said she didn't want him dead. "What . . ." he mustered out finally. "Why, Kagome? I thought . . ."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she gasped out, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "I didn't want to turn into this . . . I didn't want to be like him . . ."

He shook his head furiously. "Kagome, what are you talkin' about? He was asking for it! He got what he deserved!" He leaned closer and allowed sympathy to engulf him, his eyes softening as he neared her. "Just drop that weapon of yours. We can go back to my era for a while. I promise. We're gonna fix this." She said nothing at first, but his gaze didn't waver.

"I can't . . . I'm sorry . . ." She shuddered. "I am not a monster."

InuYasha tried to stop her, but he couldn't keep the bullet from shattering her flesh. He couldn't stop the blood that pooled from her head. With breath caught in his throat, he felt as if fate was strangling him. All he could do was stare at his hands, his eyes lingering over the crimson evidence of Kagome's life. There it was, her essence, sliding down his fingertips like rain; but this cry was eternal.

(000000000000000000000)

He buried Kagome by the tree, their tree. Each day he'd lie next to her, her scent infusing his body, her voice reverberating against the wind. Even now, years later, he still couldn't understand what happened that day. He remembered the shot firing and the lights. Yes, the lights he outran, a collaboration of red and blue intertwining in a melody of nakedness; the scene was stripped bare with no questions left to ask. Kagome and her father were dead. The end. He could still see the path of blood building itself behind him as he carried Kagome to the well. But what he remembered most were Kagome's last words.

_"I am not a monster." _

"No," he murmured, "you're not." He let his fingers entwine with the grass that had found shelter over Kagome's grave. "I'm the monster. I didn't hear your cries. I just needed a fix." He hesitated. "Forgive me."

It had been 1,477 days since InuYasha had spoken to Kagome at the hospital. He'd been clean 1,477 days.

"And counting," he said.

Fin

A/N: All right… I don't want a million flames for this. Believe me, I thought about this ending for a very long time. I had so many different ideas, but then I realized what would fit the story best. Simply put, life sucks. Half the time, it's one tragedy after another, especially when drugs are involved. It takes a lot for a person to quit. And thus, you have my ending. You can like it. You can hate it. It's life.


End file.
